


What Happens at Camp, Stays at Camp

by Captn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Development Camp AU, M/M, Prospect!Bitty, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captn/pseuds/Captn
Summary: Bitty is invited to take part in the Falconers' Prospect Development Camp after his junior year.





	What Happens at Camp, Stays at Camp

Even though his junior year season hadn't ended the way they'd hoped, he'd heard through the grape vine that there were a few NHL scouts at the Frozen Four who were impressed with a small blond from a northeastern school with fast skates and soft hands.  But he wasn't sure how much he believed from the mouths of drunk hockey bros after the tub juice had been passed around.  But here he sat on the couch at his childhood home on a humid morning in the second week of June, cell phone pressed to his ear unable to believe what he's just heard. 

 

"We'd like you to attend our development camp next week.  One of our Finnish prospects blew out his knee and now we need another wing to even out the scrimmages.  I know it's really last minute but what do you say?" Georgia Martin said on the other line. 

 

"That's really sweet of you, Georgia, but I couldn't possibly take someone else's place simply because I'm…friends with Jack." Bitty replied, looking around for any eavesdroppers who might get any ideas about his real relationship with Jack,

 

"Eric, Jack doesn't know.  I'm sure you're aware that he's visiting his parents in Montreal until the youth camp in July.  We made this decision irrespective of your relationship to Jack. We wouldn't have asked you here unless we thought you could actually keep up and be an asset to our other prospects.  This isn't for Jack, Bitty.  It's for you.  I don't know if you've thought about it, but you could have your own career in hockey.  You might not make the NHL immediately, but maybe after two or three years in the AHL.  You could get there and you could be _really good_.  Can we mark you down for camp?"  Georgia was always so nice and she sounded sincere.  Bitty felt himself nodding along as she finished speaking.

 

"Um…what would you need me to do? Are there, I don't know, papers that need signing?  Do you need to talk to my coaches at Samwell? My parents? I…I…yeah.  Yes.  I want to go."  He finally managed to get out.  His mother was peering around the corner from the kitchen at him and he waved her off. 

 

"Wonderful.  We've got your email from those jam orders that all the guys placed - yes we know about those. I'll send you the paperwork and get in touch with your coaches tomorrow morning.  Can you find your way up to Providence or do we need to arrange something for you?"

 

"I think I can get there."

 

"Fantastic.  We'll put you on the roster.  You have my number if you have any questions, right?  See you on the 23rd!" Georgia signed off.

 

"Yes, ma'am.  See you." Bitty said quietly as the line cut off.  As soon as he put the phone down, his mother descended.

 

"So.  Who was that?" She asked, trying not to seem over interested.  Bitty turned his head in her direction, eyes unfocused.  He still couldn't believe what was happening.  He hadn't been this dumbfounded until his coaches had called to offer him his scholarship to Samwell.  Maybe not even then since he had at least _applied_ to that. 

 

"That was Georgia Martin.  She's the assistant General Manager for the Providence Falconers.  She wants me to go to the Falcs' prospect camp. " He finally looked at her and a grin slowly grew on his face.  "She wants… _me._ "

 

"Oh, Dicky, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you! Oh, we have to tell your father."  She shouted over her shoulder, "Richard!  Get in here.  Dicky's going to camp!"

____________

 

The line beeped on his Skype call to Jack that night after his parents had gone to bed.  It had been a busy day, arranging flights and getting all the paperwork signed and sent back to Georgia.  They had to track down a notary on a Sunday to get it done.  It really was very last minute.  Something about a water rafting incident gone awry that took out the Finnish kid the Falcs had drafted the year before.  Bitty was sitting on his bed twiddling with Señor Bun's ears waiting for Jack to accept the call.  He wasn't sure why he was nervous about telling Jack but…he was.  The screen flashed and Jack's face appeared on Bitty's screen. 

 

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" Bitty asked, a small smile on his face. 

 

"Uneventful.  I did a photoshoot for my mother's company.  They needed some test photos for a new product they're launching.  I've got the prints developing overnight but I think they'll turn out pretty good.  Papa keeps chirping me about having gone to 'art school.' How was your day?" Jack's eyes looked tired, his chin tucked into a pillow, but his smile was fond. 

 

"That's wonderful, sweetheart! I'm sure the photos will beautiful; you're a great photographer.  My day was…interesting.  I got a call from Georgia this morning.  She invited me to the Falconers' prospect development camp.   I accepted."  Bitty smoothed out the wrinkles in Señor Bun's ears before going right back to fiddling with them, avoiding making eye contact with Jack.  "What do you think?"

 

Jack was silent for a long minute.  "Bits…" Bitty finally looked up at him.  "What do _you_  think? Do you want to go or are you doing this for me?"

 

"I…I think…I…" He took a breath and looked Jack in the eye. " _I_ want to do this.  For me.  George said that they wanted me for me.  And I really think I could do it."

 

"Of course you can do it, Bits.  You're faster than most skaters in the NHL and you've improved so much from where you were just three years ago.  You're better than guys who have been playing hockey since they could stand. And you're going to be captain next year.  _You_ did that.  Not the coaches or me.  You.  If you want to go to then go.  I'll be back in Providence on that Thursday and Thirdy is around if you need anything." Jack said, eyes shining.  "I'm so proud of you, bud."

 

Bitty's heart melted and tears stung his eyes.  He couldn't believe he thought for even a second that Jack would be anything but happy for him. 

 

"Thanks, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags and rating as things unfold. No idea where this is going.


End file.
